Dilemma
by Shiroi Mi
Summary: Will Light kill L or himself? The dilemma begins. Pairing LxLght.
1. I just can't seem to like girls

Title: A history that shouldn't have been made

disclaimer: I do not own death note nor its characters.

Summary:  
Light: Things are going along fairly well between Ryuzaki and I. We caught most the Kiras, well except the first one. Though we still have no idea how they commited the crime. They seem to have forgotten everything.  
ryuzaki: You are Kira no. 1.  
Light: No I am not!

Light truly thought he was not kira until the day he picked up another death note. coincidences can be so cruel. Now forced into realisation that the he himself was **the** mass murderer, what would light do? and this just had to happen when Light realise he had fallen for L!

* * *

**Teaser of the day:**  
Chibi Light walked into L's room on day and found a dressing table full of all types of eyeliner. L was sitting at the mirror applying thick black eyeliner all around his eye.

'L!" Light shrieked. L turned back to face Light with only one of his eyes covered with black eyeliner. The other was perfectly normal. "oh, Light. Its you." L said casually. Light pointed with his mouth sill hanging open at the bottle of eyeliner in Ryuzaki's hands. "Oh this?" L raised up the bottle of eyeliner. "it is because you made me sleep so much that I lost all my eye bag, now I have to apply them every morning."

* * *

**Chapter 1: I just can't seem to like girls! **

'Light' an all too familiar voice called behind me. Slightly annoyed, okay maybe quite annoyed, I turned to Ryuzaki, folding my arms across my chest. "what is it?" I snapped. Ryuzaki was used to this reception and was not bothered nor offended. "light-kun, please keep a maximum of 1 arm length away." The raven-haired male replied. Ryuzaki's piercing black eyes stared into the honey brown eyes of mine, unflinching, waiting for some sort of reaction.

_All too easy to read L, but sorry to disappoint. I am not Kira._ I thought bitterly. Aloud he said, 'Ryuzaki. I know you lack in social skills but I am about to turn down a confession. Mind being sensitive?' I didn't bother to wait for Ryuzaki's response which would be 100% 'No' and probably assisted with a reason about kira. I continued walking ahead with Ryuzaki still just a footstep behind.

The girl who wrote the fancy pink letter to me was from my class. Her name was Minami. She was pretty and all that, but to put it simply, i just don't have interest in girls, least not some airheaded girl. Minami walked shyly towards me clearly uncomfortable at Ryuzaki's presence. Couldn't blame her for that. "sorry minami," I whispered to her ear. "I can't return your feelings." Tears were pricking Minami's eyes. Somehow I get really irked at girls who cry. "but you'll always be my Minami-chan." I added softly to soothe it over, and hopeful to end this awkward situations quickly. Minami blushed bright pink in the cheeks at the word 'chan'. Her blue eyes looked into mine, not of hate but still full of adoration. Mission accomplished. I smiled my billion dollar smile.

After Minami had left, I turned and headed to the main gate of the campus. "You're good at this" Ryuzaki said. "yeah Yeah. Let's just go." I replied, shrugging off Ryuzaki's words. Anything that came from Ryuzaki can't be taken lightly. All he was after was my slip that I am kira no. 1, even though I told him so many times that I am not Kira. I am definately NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT Kira.

We walked in silence out the campus and towards the headquarters. Once we entered the headquarters, the 3 foot chain snapped on. I was too tired and irritated to bother. Clink Clink Clink went the chain every step we walk announcing our arrival to Watari, the only other occupant, though he probably knew we were home by the surveillance cameras.

The kira case was more or less closed. We apprehended all the Kiras but never found how they killed the people. Maybe, the word 'apprehended' was not quite accurate. We just had them until constant surveillance since we couldn't arrest without finding out how they did it. The taskforce was disassembled. Only the first kira which was the only Kira, didn't leave any evidence behind,and was still not apprehended, in that sense.

"anything? Light kun?" Ryuzaki asked while enjoying his latest strawberry cheesecake. I wondered if 90% of his income goes to sweets. 'nope. Nothing of yet. No new information nor evidence about kira 1." I replied without looking from the screen. There was a pause. I could feel Ryuzaki's intense graze still trained on me.

"The behavior similarities to mine is only circumstantial evidence," I asked, reading Ryuzaki's mind. "if it is even an evidence that is. Really Ryuzaki. I am not Kira." I was getting more and more irritated by the constant suspicion he was under by Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki opened his mouth to say something. But the grandfather clock in the room struck 12, echoing 12 loud notes. Hastily, I shut down the com and stood up, straining the chain.

Ryuzaki looked at me, knowing full well what I was going to say next. I strained to control my voice, to prevent myself from shrieking at Ryuzaki. Somehow everything about today just had to get under my skin. 'Ryuzaki. I need to sleep." I forced out, trying to keep my cool. "No." Ryuzaki obstinately replied. "I want to work."

It was practically every night that I had to go through this. "RYUZAKI!" I threatened in a low voice. No response from the detective. I tried to drag Ryuzaki by force, but Ryuzaki held firmly to the edge of the table, not budging at all. I pleaded. No response. Sighing, I walked over. There was only 1 last trick I could try, hopefully it would work.

Lowering my mouth to Ryuzaki's ears, I softly whispered like what I did to Minami. 'ryu-chan' in a thick sweet voice. That did the trick. Ryuzaki froze. With ease, I took advantage of his momentary shock to drag Ryuzaki up the stairs. It was halfway up the stairs before Ryuzaki came round. Tonight was my victory.

* * *

Hello. RA(realityalterner) here, call me -Mi-. This is my first fan fic.  
Sorry if the action is going a bit slow...  
things will get more exciting next chapter.  
please review, comment, whatever... just tell me someone had bother to read it. xD

Chu~


	2. Screw curiosity

Another day in college means another day staring at the clouds or maybe not.

Professor Hillner continued droning on about ancient civilisations, Ryuzaki continued playing with his pens and I continued admiring the serene spring afternoon outside the window. All seemed well.

SUddenly, a black object caught my eyes. _A falling bird or crow?_ I thought. _Can't be._ I was sure it was squarish. A book maybe. Then why is it falling from the air in the middle of empty courtyard? My interest was aroused. what was it? If not for Ryuzaki's intensive stare that he was giving me, I would have leapt out of the classroom to retrieve it, whatever 'it' was."What's wrong?" Ryuzaki asked,sensing my heightened excitement. "Nothing" I replied, trying to sound indifferent.

After what seemed like ages, Professor Halliner ended his lecture. "Ryuzaki, Miss Tayler asked me to go to her office after Prof. Halliner's lecture." I explained. "You coming?" Obviously the answer was yes. So the two of us headed to the teachers' staff room.

Throughout the journey, I couldn't help but glance at the courtyard at the spot where the UFO (unknown falling object) landed. Ryuzaki looked at me questioningly but did not say anything. Miss Tayler was pleased to see the two of us.

"light-kun. Get this stack of papers to the HOD office. Just leave it in the check-in box."Miss Tayler said to me. I nodded and reached for the stack. "Ryuzaki-kun, can you assist me in carrying this box of equipment for Prof. Hardy's table? It is awfully heavy." She said.

Seeing my chance, I grabbed the papers and scooted out of the staffroom. I couldn't wait anymore to get to that thing in the courtyard. Dashing up the nearest flight of stairs, I dumped the papers in and texted Ryuzaki to meet me at the courtyard.

Arriving at the courtyard, I made a beeline towards the spot where 'it' landed. I was piping with excitement. I wanted to be the first to get my hand on this mysterious object. The thing which is a book came into view, "death note"

What a lame joke, I thought to myself. But somehow I still reached for it. The instant I touched it, I regretted it. The memories, vivd with colour, flushed through my mind. A past that should have better been forgotten.

Shocked beyond myself, I froze with the book in my hand. The missing memories like a movie was replayed, like someone from another lifetime but it was me. Me reading the notebook, Ryuk, Shinigami, names,

KiRa.

After that, what happened I was not very clear. I remember Ryuzaki coming up behind me. Then I shoved the book into my bag. I don't know why, but somehow he was the only person I didn't want him to know. To know that...that...I was

KiRa.

I vaguely remember flashing him an innocent smile as much as I could muster. Somehow I managed to get back to the afternoon class with the discovery still a secret to Ryuzaki. But I know Ryuzaki was already suspicious. His eyes never missed a thing.

At least, during the class I could sort out my thoughts. _Damn it._ Kira...Kira the first was...me. I still could not believe this, still could not accept it. A wave of emotions rose within me.

_Damn it, Why did I pick this notebook up in the first place.  
Damn Shinigamis.  
Why did I do all that...  
Why....  
Why....  
Why....  
Damnit  
Damnit  
Damnit_

Fate is just so EVIL!

To everything else that day I was oblivious. I hardly noticed Ryuzaki's intensive and questioning stares, hardly noticed the chain that irked me so much the day before, hardly notice anything else other than the looming fact that I was the mass murderer, the last piece, the final clue that would solve the puzzle.

The death note would allow us, no, allow Ryuzaki, allow L to solve the case and arrest all the kiras. All... including me to the execution grounds. To bring Justice.

_Shit_ what wouldn't I give to erase this past, this history. But the past, the history cannot be erased. I was and am KiRa. There was not changing that. But what shall I do? Confess? Or give up ownership and be innocent forever? That would be so selfish. To leave crimes that are so grave unpunished. To waste the effort that Ryuzaki and the before-I had invested in his Kira investigation. To waste the death of those who had worked so hard on this.

The FBIs.  
The police officers  
Ryuzaki  
Watari  
the taskforce

....  
....

My head hurt. Why did I ever be Kira? DAMN IT!!


	3. I love Ryuzaki? WHAT?

Hello mina-san. This is Mi-chan! I finally got the next chapter up. Thanks to all the lovely lovely people who favourited my story (huge encouragement) and the people who put it on story alert. Arigatou! Aishiteru!

Here is the next installment: I…love Ryuzaki? WHAT??!!??

* * *

Light stared into the textbook, completely not seeing it. For the first time in his life as a born genius, he is utterly confused and disturbed.

His new Shinigami, Greed, whom he had met yesterday, was floating beside him. Light had practically ignored him. But it was fine with Greed because he was well-entertained by watching Light crumble and self-destruct mentally.

Light's thoughts were processing far too fast for the Shinigami to completely understand. All Greed knew was that Light was completely distraught, logic and curses intermixed. Light was trying to come up with a win-win situation. But it wasn't working. He was getting more and more fed up by the minute.

But getting fed up and confused wasn't the thing that bothered Light most, it was fear. The looming sense of fear that weighed him down into the abyss of darkness for the first time in his 19 years of life.

Fear of L, Ryuzaki knowing, fear of losing everything, fear of being rejected by society, fear of… Ryuzaki this… Ryuzaki that..

_Wait a minute, why on earth is Ryuzaki's name coming up again and again._ Light mentally scolded himself. But despite scolding himself, Ryuzaki's name weighed over his mind.

Light should just get Ryuzaki's name, kill him with the death note and be the god of the new world! ………right?

"You'll be the only bastard left" Greet said, mimicking Ryuk, Light's former Shinigami. Thump thump. _Only one? Alone? _Light ignored Greed but a new sense of fear was rising up in him, choking him inside out. It was the fear of losing Ryuzaki.

_Damn it._ Light shook his head, trying to get rid of the last thought that came to mind. _This is all to weird._ Ryuzaki is Light's enemy, arch enemy………. Right?

Franatically reasoning with himself wasn't doing anything for Light. Everywhere Light tried, he hit a dead end.

"Light-kun is preoccupied." Ryuzaki commented during lunchbreak after morning lessons were over. After observing Light since last night where Light had a nightmare and this morning where Light drank Ryuzaki's extremely extremely sweet cup of tea, it didn't even take a genius to know something was wrong.

At Ryuzaki's interruption, Light momentarily snapped out of his self mental debate and condemnation. He turned to face Ryuzaki, towards the source of the voice. A bad choice.

Ryuzaki had been surveying Light's facial expressions up close, trying to determine what Light as thinking. As Light turned, their faces wre so close together that their noses almost touched.

Ryuzaki's deep and hollow eyes looked into Light's honey-brown ones. A feeling of attraction caused Light unable to turn away from that black, charcoal eyes. Ryuzaki's pinkish lips open in a small open 'O', looking at him, x-raying him.

Subconsciously, Light raised his hands about to clasp Ryuzaki's face and pull him into a kiss. Suddenly realizing what he was about to do, he jumped back in hot embarrassment. Colour flooded his cheeks, tainting it a rosy pink blush. Greed snickered, earning himself a murderous stare from Light.

_He is a guy! _Light mentally slapped himself.

"83%" Ryuzaki said, 'make it 85% by the murderous look just now." Light groaned inwardly. He was only 4% the day before. He had dropped that much hint for the detective already? "What are you talking about, Ryuzaki? Your test marks?' Light acted dumb.

"Kira percentage. You know that too Light-kun" Ryuzaki said, whispering to Light's ears. Another blush on the teen's face.

"yeah yeah." Light replied, tried to sound nonchalant. Though he was really panicking now. _Shit what should I do, what should I say???? _Light screamed inside.

"What would you like?" the stall lady asked, interrupting their conversation, saving Light. "Set A please." Light replied, not even knowing what was set A. He smiled his wide, charming smile. Flustered, the stall lady went to prepare his meal.

"You're in love with Ryuzaki." Greed said. 'aren't you?" Light froze. He fought the desperate urge to slap Greed.

As though 'Kira' wasn't enough to frustrate Light, now comes another…. L-o-v-e

At that thought, a string of unrecognizable curses erupted in Light's mind.

* * *

* * *

ohohoh. Finally light realises he loves Ryuzaki,  
a good thing?  
no way.  
double the trouble  
double the pain  
poor Light kun is really in for a harsh ride.

please review. PLEASE. xD

Next chapter: The decision-L Lawliet.  
How did Light find out L's real name?  
Is Light going to kill L?  
his first lover?  
Or will Light kill himself, to save L?

get ready for the ride of you lifetime, light!

deprived of reviews,  
Mi


	4. The decision L LAWLIET

Hello Mi is back. With the next installment as promised. xD  
Thanks to Sashocirrione to reviews. HUGGIES!!!

So this is dedicated to Sashocirrione!

Ready or not, here it comes: THE DECISION – L LAWLIET

* * *

Greed POV

_Light really is interesting. _Greed thought. He had learnt more than enough curses to last him for a good 20 years or so. But even to Greed the sadist, it was getting boring.

Light had been repeating several ideas, thinking, pounding, reasoning etc. For all that, Greed was bored. He wanted action. ACTION NOW! Repetition was not interesting to Greed.

'Light," Greed said as he approached. "I don't know what you're stressing out about." Light turned to him and fired him a get-away-you-******* look. 'Ooi, I'm helping you kay? Chill. This situation is as simple as ABC." Greed smiled as he floated directly in front of Light's eyes.

"really simple. Either you die or L dies." A smirk.

* * *

Light POV.

_Damn Greed for saying it. _Light was a genius. Of course he knew that. But he didn't want to die, neither Ryuzaki. He had been trying to avoid that and that's why he's stressed. _Moron._ Light thought to Greed.

But despite the strong front, Light was tired and hurt. He knew it but hearing it 'aloud' from someone else really cause the fact to sink in hard.

_Ryuzaki or me? _

Light cringed at that thought.

Kira: OF COURSE ryuzaki. Get rid of him and voila, you are the god of the new world.

Light: But… Ryuzaki is my friend and… (I … love him) silently added

Kira: Who's your friend? And who's your love? Love is superficial. Get over it. And Ryuzaki is G-U-Y. Which part of GUY do you not understand. And he is your E-N-E-M-Y! Not your friend.

Light: ….

Kira: And do you really think he'll be your friend after he officially concludes you are Kira? Duh no. So just kill Ryuzaki.

Light: (protest) But how? Grab a knife and stab him and get myself in jail?

Kira: Where did your brains go? Death note of course.

Light: (feeble protest) but I don't know his name….

Kira: Idiot. You are a genius, for goodness sake. What's with this cowardice?

Light: but.. but…

"L Lawliet." Came a haughty whisper. Light froze in mid breath, eyes opened wide in shock. Turning pale and weak he turned to Greed, the source of the whisper.

"That's L's real name." Greed smiled, devilishly. He pointed to his Shinigami's eyes for prove.

Kira: See. Just kill him now. So easy.

Light lost his last reason for not killing Ryuzaki. L Lawliet, he muttered softly, inaudibly. Killing L is possible. The thought passed through every nerve of his body sending a shiver and feeling of anticipation down his spine. So maybe, it is best to kill L now. After all, he won't be my friend after he finds out I'm Kira. And this love of mine is superficial and unrequited anyway …

A world without L. To kill or not to kill?

* * *

'Ryuzaki, I need the toilet." Light said weakly, practically on the verge of insanity. _Forget it, I'll just be Kira, trying to Light and Kira is going to kill me. _Light concluded. Ryuzaki looked at Light, surveying his sincerity.

A queasy feeling rose up in Light as he waited as though for his verdict. "Alright." Ryuzaki said after a good 10 seconds.

Light and Ryuzaki then headed to the washroom. "2 mins." Ryuzaki said. "I'll be on the other side of this cubical door." Ryuzaki said as Light headed inside.

Kira: Ha! 2 mins is more than enough. Today you'll be wiped off the page.

Light went in and locked it. Feeling nauseous all of a sudden, he sat down on the toilet seat. Shakily, he reached out for his watch. Pressing a hidden lever, a piece of white paper came into view. Greed snickered. A piece of death note.

Light's breath became heavier. Using the small hidden needle, he pricked his thumb and began to write.

L

He took deep breath. A throbbing feeling of pain and ambition waged war within him.

L La

He continued to write. His hand shaking so much at the 'a' almost became an 'o'. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead.

L Law

Unbearable feelings of guilt, sorrow and pure agony filled his body. Tears were pricking his eyes. Light blinked to keep them in.

L Lawli

A single tear rolled down his cheek. Knowing that in 2 more letters and 30 seconds, L, the first person ever to rival his intelligence is going to die. Vanish from the world.

L Lawlie

1 more letter. Memories of their first meeting, the lame fights, the smiles and teasing and whole journey with Ryuzaki until now, the urge to kiss Ryuzaki in the cafeteria. "You're in love with L." Greed's words.

Light paused. He can't write anymore. That's right. L, Ryuzaki was and is his first love. Even if by saving L means killing himself, fine. Whatever. Dropping to his knees, Light buried his face in his hands as tears streamed down.

Forget it. He didn't care anyway. He would rather die than live in a world without Ryuzaki. A world even with 'god' status doesn't mean a single thing without Ryuzaki. It would mean nothing…. Nothing…

* * *

Light woke up in his bed, or rather Ryuzaki's bed, since it wouldn't be his in a few hours time. He blinked trying to adjust to the light in the room. The first time he registered was the familiar crouched person beside him. "L" He murmured. Today might just the be the last day he could call him 'L'.

"Light – kun is finally awake." Ryuzaki said, Light smiled inwardly, at the words 'Light-kun'. How sweet, Light realized, to be called that by Ryuzaki. A smile formed on Light's lips. A true smile which Light hasn't smiled for a good few years.

"What happened?" Light asked finally. "Light –kun fainted in the toilet." Ryuzaki, or rather L said. Light noticed his wristwatch was gone. _So L probably knows everything, _Light thought. He looked at L. L Lawliet. Least he dies knowing his lover's real name.

Light waited for L to start accusing or something. But L simply waited. _So L-like, waiting for me to say it_ Light thought.

"L, I have a favour to ask." Light began. L looked at him, still emotionless. "please…" Light added when L did not respond.

"depends on what Light-kun asks." L replied finally in a sigh. Light smiled, the second genuine smiles in ages.

"call me 'Light-kun' till the end." A simple favour. At the brink of death, to Light, everything is suddenly to clear. What is important and what is not. _In life, _Light realized, _it is these simple things that makes life really wonderful. _

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Sorry if Light seemed a OCC (out of character) here.  
I tried to make it touching, hopefully (puppy eyes) it worked.  
Please remember it's my first fic kay?  
Please review… and I'll try make it better.  
xD

Next installment coming up soon.

Titled: LIGHT-KUN.  
So the mystery about Kiras is about to be solved.  
The criminals are going to be brought to JUSTICE! FINALLY!  
Happy? Actually maybe not so.  
Please review and look forward to the next chapt.

Mi.


	5. LIGHTKUN

Hello minnnna! Next installment up as promised; LIGHT-KUN!  
Love you all readers. Especially to my darling reviewers. xD  
This chapter is dedicated to kurodia!  
Okay, no more nonsense. Here it comes.

* * *

It was a long night and the last probably for Light. Light followed L and Watari half-heartedly as they rounded up all the suspects, shoved them a piece of death note, arrested them and closed the KIRA case officially.

It didn't really much matter to Light. Whatever that was happening to this world, after all he won't be here much longer.

The moon was bright, crescent, probably around the fourth stage, Light noted. The last time he would ever see the moon again. He missed Sayu.

As the things around him flew by blurly, the one thing that ever had Light's attention for more than 2 second was L. They were handcuffed together again, in public.

The notebook was official locked somewhere in L's vault. Light couldn't read L's expression. Was it triumph over the enemy? Satisfaction at the difficult case closed? But all Light could see was an emotionless face.

Light was watched. He didn't even dare to call out, 'L' or 'Ryuzaki'. He was afraid of the response of L if he did so. Would it be a look of disgust? An annoyed and betrayed look? Or a curt 'Kira-kun'? He didn't know and didn't want to find out anyway.

But Light knew, deep down, that this relationship with Ryuzaki, with L was over, was broken… by him. He burned the image of L, white shirt with overly large baggy pants, uncombed mess of hair, and his hollow, deep black charcoal eyes, into his memory… for the last time.

Least after all the stress and denial during the 2 days where he was distraught over the decision, he felt emptiness now. At least it was better than stressing over, going insane over everything. He was numb.

For about the 5th time they were in the car, Light looked at the crouched figure of L. He whispered, "L Lawliet" tasting the name as he said it aloud. It was strange, definitely, but it felt good, better than anything else in the world. Light closed his eyes, taking in this last few numbered breaths, just feeling Ryuzaki's, L's presence.

Despite how softly Light said L's name, L heard it – the whisper of his name. _Just as I thought, he knows my name. _L thought to himself. _He. _L couldn't call the teen Light, but yet didn't have the heart to call him Kira. It was after all, Light's final wish to be called 'Light-kun' till the end.

L looked at Light, who had his honey-brown eyes closed. A look of resignation on his face. L felt a tug at his heart string. _Poor…Light-kun_. L stumbled a bit at 'Light-kun'.

But there was one last thing L wanted to make sure."Ki… Light-kun," L said, correcting himself from Kira-kun. The teen opened his eyes slowly. His face blushed a slight pink, or perhaps it was just Ryuzaki's imagination.

"L" Light acknowledged.

'So you do know my real name."

A playful smile played on Light's lips. Ryuzaki realized he missed that egoistic smile of the teen.

"Yup. I do. L Lawliet, a really weird name I must say."

L ignored the latter comment.

"with that paper that I found in your wrist watch, you could have killed me if you completed my name there." L said.

Light's playful smiled disappeared, the pained smile returned. "I can't L … I love you." Light whispered, and before L could respond in anyway, he plunged a fierce and pained kiss on L's lips.

* * *

Teehee!

What do you think L would do?  
This is the end folks.  
Thanks for reading.

Just joking!  
There's one last chapter –AFTERWORD because some people would kill me if I left it hanging like this.  
L must avenge me if I get killed k?

Anyway REVIEWS PLEASE!!! if not Light will use death note on all of you who don't :)

Shiroi Mi.


	6. afterword

Hello again. Today will mark the end of DILEMMA by realityalterner.

xD xD

Here it comes: AFTERWORD

* * *

"Yagami Raito. Aged 19. Charged with the murder of 217 people. What do you plead, Yagami Raito?" The judge asked.

The trial was held under L's supervision. It was held privately with only 1 judge. The government and media had been informed the censored version of the event. Death note was not something L nor did the people involved directly want the world to know.

"Guilty." Light said simply. He had prepared himself for a long time.

"The law sentence Yagami Raito to be executed."

Light sighed softly. _This is it huh? _

Suddenly the monitors in the court turned on, a gothic L on each screen. Light looked up in surprise. L was watching?

"But…" the judge continued. Light focused his attention on the judge. "Under L's appeal which has been approved. Yagami Raito shall be sentenced to life imprisonment 24/7 to L and work under L to atone for his crimes."

"What does this mean L?" Light questioned angrily. He didn't like surprises; especially surprises that came from L. Plus L was JUSTICE! What the hell was this arrangement? It wasn't justice if the KIRAs were not executed. The righteous Light with the strong sense of justice wouldn't allow this.

"Calm down Light-kun." L said as he continued sucking his strawberry flavoured lollipop. "This book" L said as he held up the death note with two fingers. "is now mine and I have examined all the rules there." He paused to suck his lollipop.

"When I give up this book, all the memories of you Kiras and all those who had touched the book, namely, all those involved directly and knows the truth behind the Kira case," L paused to breathe. "will forget about this."

'That is precisely why the KIRAs must be executed while you have the book!" Light interrupted.

"yes yes. We are executing you." L said. "in words."

"In other words," L further explained, seeing that Light was confused. "all the KIRAs will be reported as executed but in actual fact, all of you would just cease to be who you were. Meaning, you would regain another identity after a complete makeover and lie low for the rest of your lives."

L sucked his lollipop again.

"but this isn't true justice L," Light protested. "People who murdered are to be killed. Isn't that one of the most basic laws? Murderers are to be killed. So while you still have the book and we have the memories, we should execute all the KIRAs and then you give up the notebook." Light mumbled.

"There is no true justice Light, since the day this book fell from the Shinigami realm, since you came along and unsettled my life." L said, looking and examining his strawberry lollipop before putting it back into his mouth.

"for you, Light-kun, your justice or rather punishment is this." L said as he clicked on the all-too-familiar handcuff.

But it didn't matter to Light-kun anymore. Light yanked the lollipop out of L's mouth, practically leapt onto L, causing both of them to fall. Light slipped his tongue into L's slightly open mouth from the removal of the lollipop.

He could taste the lollipop still lingering inside L's mouth. Blushes of pink and red formed on both L's and Light's cheeks. As they drew apart, a string of invisible saliva linked the two. Both panted and were breathless.

"I love you, L"

"I love you too, Light"

* * *

OFFICIAL END!

I think I grossed myself out with the last part. RMB MY **FIRST** **FAN** **FIC**!  
Runs off to puke. Haha. xD  
Maybe we'll meet again sooooooon.

Shiroi Mi.

REVIEWS DEMANDED! :D


	7. omake

Omake for the last chapter.

Sorry I couldn't resist.

* * *

"but this isn't true justice L," Light protested. "People who murdered are to be killed. Isn't that one of the most basic laws? Murderers are to be killed. So while you still have the book and we have the memories, we should execute all the KIRAs and then you give up the notebook." Light mumbled.

"There is no true justice Light, since the day this book fell from the Shinigami realm, since you came along and unsettled my life." L said, looking and examining his strawberry lollipop before putting it back into his mouth.

"for you, Light-kun, your justice or rather punishment is this." L said as he clicked on the all-too-familiar handcuff.

But it didn't matter to Light-kun anymore. Light yanked the lollipop out of L's mouth.

L watched in suspicion as he watched Light leaned in to kiss him. He wasn't really going to do it right?

"I love you, L"

Light moved closer to finish the final kiss to end the scene….

"PAUSE A MINUTE HERE!" L suddenly burst out.

"DIRECTOR! You can't really expect me to say that last line of 'l-l-o-ooo-vv' thing to Light right?" He complained, a flush of bright red on his pale cheeks.

Light sat back, stunned at his sudden outburst.

"Listen, Light is Kira and we still know it. We have the notebook and more than enough evidence to execute this mass murderer who happens to sit right beside me, apprehended in handcuffs and is about to take physical advantage of me. And you expect me to let everything go by and let this murderer go free. Although it may be true that all memories will be lost after we give up that notebook but the truth will remain the truth so it is more L-like that we end the show with Light's execution. Of course it is completely logical since we still have the notebook at hand and the memories of all the murderer/crimes/evidence. And plus L is justice, and he will serve justice in whatever way that's right. This notebook," L paused his rather expressive and agitated speech to hold up the death note.

That's the last straw of Light. He pounced onto L, ripped the notebook off his fingers and threw it on the floor. He kissed L deeply and occupied L's mouth. When they parted, L was panting so hard that he couldn't talk. Light grinned mischievously and took the chance to give up the notebook without L's consent.

In a minute, L lost his memories about death notes, Light as Kira and the two lovers had some private time together.

* * *

Reallyreallyreallyreally the end now.

Shiroi Mi

8:39PM 4JAN10


End file.
